


Greenwood - Feren x Reader

by echappe



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit, Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Elleth - Freeform, Elves, F/M, Fluff, Mirkwood, Queen Reader, Romance, Royalty, Very short chapter, commander - Freeform, ellon, forest, lowkey poorly written but whatever (it’s old and im not willing to edit :), scenery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echappe/pseuds/echappe
Summary: Feren finds what he believes to be the most mesmerizing sight he’s ever happened upon, and decides he must bring his lover to indulge in  one of nature’s gifts.
Relationships: Feren/Reader





	Greenwood - Feren x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea of Feren being a head strong and confident commander who gets boyish and nervous around his lover; I got the confidence to finally post this after discovering that I am not alone in favoring this head canon (see: five by ceinelee on tumblr).

Feren and YN had been riding for about three quarters of an hour when their horse finally came to a halt. YN had agreed to keep her eyes closed through most of the trip, as to not spoil the surprise (in truth she couldn't help but peek a few times). The Commander had claimed he had something to show the queen, which was not unexpected- he was quite the romantic. What took YN by surprise was how far they had to venture into the forest to reach their destination.  
The mare trotted slowly as they continued, Feren was no longer excited to have reached the surprise. The first time the ellon had seen this area of the forest he was sure YN would love it. Hidden waterfalls flowed into small rivers and decorated the deepest green he had ever seen produced by nature, very little sunlight was allowed into this corner of Middle-Earth for the trees were massive and abundant; their branches reached low and large, some touching the ground and others teased Varda's stars. His mind had not changed about the disarray of beauty before him, it was still immeasurable. What gave Feren doubts was whether or not his lady would appreciate the wood the way he did. Would she see this area as unique or striking? Or had they traveled an hour for trees they could have found just outside her window? Either way- she'll love a surprise picnic surrounded by nature, he reassured himself. Or would she have preferred to stay comfortably in the castle? Great, I've dragged the queen out to a mud filled disappointment with the promise of great pleasure. She wears earrings of starlight and I really thought she'd be impressed by a few strawberries in the wood?! I might be the greatest fool who ever inhabited this realm. Feren thought hopelessly, by then  
time he realized he had been wallowing in despair silently, they'd been stopped for several minutes.  
"Are we here?" YN poked his cheek to grab his attention. He was glad to see her eyes were still closed. The ellon replied reluctantly, "Yes, I suppose we are..." he sounded the farthest thing from proud. Fragile arms released the soldier's torso as she scanned their surroundings. Feren looked down at his hands in shame, "I'm sorry, my lady, I- I thought-" his apologetic and nervous stuttering was interrupted by a small fit of giggles which exited the queen. She had dismounted the horse and walked slowly through the moss beneath them, cape and shoes discarded. When did she get all the way over there? He took a breath, trying to anticipate her reaction. Feren wanted to explain he thought she'd like to see what he considered the most impressive part of the wood; he wanted to tell her that was a foolish idea and he was sorry for wasting her time, but YN was gone before he got the chance.  
She ran like a child between the rivers and lands and trees, attempting to view every bit of the crowded forest. YN gasped suddenly, her eyes began to sparkle when she spotted the small waterfall hidden across the river, she put her hands to her heart in amazement at the astounding gift from the Varda. The queen wanted terribly to cross the pond, but found the water was ice cold when she stepped in it. She let the clear water run over her skin, laughing slightly when tiny fish nipped at her toes. Another grin of joy graced her lips. Her arms stretched out as she stared up at the sky, her smile was as wide as Feren had ever seen. "Oh, Feren... is this what you wanted to show me?" Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath of the sweet air. "It's magnificent." She finished quietly, no longer wanting to disturb the quiet peace that inhabited the wood. The soldier was so overridden with relief he barely found the words to reply, "Well, yes, but I brought a picnic as well."  
"Really?" She looked to her lover with eyes full of admiration. Feren nodded bashfully, too overwhelmed by the "turn of events" to really be himself. YN skipped up the small hill which separated the trees and the water, reaching the basket before Feren had the chance to grab it. She placed the woven container under a nearby tree and began setting out its contents. The soldier joined her, he would have done it himself had the elleth not been so fueled with excitement. It didn't take but a few moments to arrange the mason jars of fruits, small candies, and tea.  
YN sat against Feren's chest as they admired the wood and enjoyed their treats. He had finally relaxed enough to appreciate the sweetness of the air and tenderness of the moment. The tension in Feren's body was gone, he no longer worried if he had pleased his queen; he knew he was right to bring her. YN closed her eyes to appreciate the music of the forest: rustling of leaves in the wind, water falling from stones far off, and the splash of fish enjoying their time in the spring. She was perfectly content to sit there in silence all day, but still wanted to thank Feren for the gift. She turned slightly to look at him, slipping her arms around his neck. "This place is beautiful, how did you find it?" Her voice was soft, enough for Feren to get lost in it for just a moment. Realizing staring into YN's eyes for hours was not an option, he offered a short reply in the moment he was able to bring himself back to reality. "Scouting mission. We were checking the safe part of our lands when I happened upon this place. I thought I must show you the moment I saw it," Feren almost apologized again for risking wasting her time, but YN smiled at his last few words which interrupted the Commander's thoughts entirely. "I love it," she whispered, placing a delicate kiss on his lips "...thank you, meleth-nin." YN leaned against Feren once more, resting her body and mind in the relaxing ambience of the wood and feeling of safety in the soldier's arms. This moment of pure content worth far more than any jewel the queen had ever been offered, for she was truly a Silvan at heart.


End file.
